Rainbow of Drabbles
by The Stark in the TARDIS
Summary: A drabble based on every colour of the rainbow, and more. Very fluffy.
1. Red

Harry dug through his laundry basket, looking for a clean white shirt. He was late and needed one for work. Kreacher had just done the laundry. He felt the familiar fabric in his hand and pulled out the shirt, triumphant! But wait! The shirt wasn't its familiar white, but pink. He groaned when he realized that something red must have gotten in. He dug around, looking for the offending garment. He pulled out a familiar red scarf.

Just then he heard Ginny call out from the bedroom.

"Harry, have you seen my red scarf? I threw it into the washer!"


	2. Orange

Harry was hung-over. There was no doubt about it. The night before, Ron had insisted that he drink until he relaxed. That took eight shots. Harry was a tense person. But the pounding headache he had now was enough to give up drinking altogether. Dragging himself out of bead, he saw that Ginny had put out some Hangover Potion.

He shuddered as he drank it, the taste a mix of raw eggs and cabbage.

"That's why I have this," said a familiar voice from behind.

He smiled gratefully as he took the glass of orange juice Ginny was holding out.


	3. Yellow

Harry stepped out of the Floo as Ginny placed the daffodils on the table.

"Why did you call me from work?" he asked

"Wait 10 seconds, and you'll find out,"

8 seconds later, Ron and Hermione flooed into the Potters' home.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU FORGOT? IT'S OUR ANNIVERSARY!" Hermione shouted

"JUST LAY OFF HERMIONE!" Ron shouted back

Hermione looked furious Just as in their sixth year, she conjured canaries, and shouted, "OPPUNGO!"

And just as in their sixth year, the canaries attacked Ron with fervor.

"He's your friend. I didn't think I would call off the canaries," Ginny told Harry


	4. Green

"What is this?" asked Harry as Ginny set down a plate in front of him

"Salad," she replied

Harry eyed the plat apprehensively. That looked turned into one of pure loathing.

He glanced at Ginny to see she was eyeing the plate with detest equal to his.

"Ginny, why are we eating salad?" Harry asked

"Um... it's healthy and er, we need to eat well, and um," Ginny stammered

"The real reason," Harry pressed on

"George bet 5 galleons that I couldn't eat healthy for a week," she confessed

Harry passed her the coins as he cleared the untouched plates.


	5. White

Harry walked into the kitchen to find his godson and fiancé on the floor of the kitchen covered from head to toe in flour.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked, trying to be stern. He didn't want to coddle Teddy too much. Merlin knows he spoiled the boy already. Whenever he saw those tear filled eyes and his pouty lips, he always melted into a puddle.

"Me and Ginny were making cookies and the flour exploded!" Teddy exclaimed, causing Ginny to laugh harder

As Teddy too shook with more laughter, flour shook off his bright blue hair onto his shirt, which had already turned white.

"I expect you to clean this up Ted," Harry continued sternly

Ginny and Teddy just looked at him.

"Shove off Potter!" Ginny said before throwing a handful of flour in his face.

And with that Harry joined them on the floor, laughing just as hard.

* * *

This was actually meant to be blue, but it took on a life of its own. Sorry for the late update. I'm going to experiment with shorter and longer drabble. Tell me what you think in a review.

I imagine Teddy having a lisp and instead of exploded, he says 'sploded!'

my cousin is like that.


	6. Blue

Harry looked at the cerulean pieces of blown glass that littered the floor. He looked nervously at Ginny as he pulled out his wand and muttered,"Reparo."

He waited a few moments after the brilliant blue vase was repaired before picking it up and examining it. Just as he predicted, the cracks on the azure vase were clearly visible.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked, sounding slightly desperate, "That was her favourite vase!"

"I think we should tell her," Harry said gravely, imagining the anger that Molly Weasley could display,"I mean, we're both adults, and we should be mature, and tell her the truth. That the vase was broken while we were playing Quidditch inside."

Ginny seemed to ponder his words before a large grin spread across her face before she said, "Or we could blame it on Ron."

"That's good too," Harry agreed, with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Another 150 drabble. Please Review!**


	7. Grey

**Word count: 300**

**Warning: Very AU**

She looked across the wasteland, hunching her shoulders to escape from the cold. The land was littered with bodies, mangled and bloodied, the broken remnants of what were once whole men. The sky was a steely grey, adding to the grim picture. She shuffled away from it all, the pain in her feet restricting her from walking properly.

"There's no one there," she said once she rejoined the group.

"No one?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"No one alive," she clarified, already looking for a rock, a stump, anything she could sit on and relieve her paining feet. She sighed as all she was the dark grey brown of muddy earth.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure," she said, her voice void of emotion.

"There has to be-"

"Well there isn't. If you want to see for yourself, feel free."

She sat down and drew her knees to her chest, ignoring the dampness that seeped into clothing. She pulled the tatters of the grey cloak around her to protect her from the biting wind. It did nothing to provide warmth and she let it hang uselessly once more.

"I, I thought there would be someone here," he whispered, sitting down beside her.

Ginny laughed coldly. "You thought they'd be here? This is the site of their greatest defeat."

"But-"

"But nothing. There's no one left."

"Maybe if we went west-" Harry started

"I don't mean just here," Ginny interrupted quietly.

"What?"

"There's no one left. Anywhere."

"No! In the west-"

"There's no point. We've lost," Ginny said, tears falling from her eyes.

"We've lost," Harry echoed hollowly.

And they sat there, mourning the ones they'd lost and wishing they could join them at the place that used to be Hogwarts that now just held ruins and broken hope.

* * *

A/N So yeah. I don't know if this counts as a drabble as it's like 300 words long, but I don't actually care.

As you can tell, it's a departure from what I usually write. It's completely AU, not to mention very dark.

This is what happens when you listen to Ed Sheeran on a rainy day.

As always, Review please!


	8. Brown

**Word Count: 200**

Harry laughed breathlessly as he and Ginny stumbled into their bedroom, both of them tugging at their clothing. He stumbled and tripped, bringing Ginny down with him as he fell to the floor.

"You're a clumsy git," she laughed as she rubbed her elbow.

"You love me," he said cheekily, leaning in to kiss her.

"Unfortunately," she mumbled as they broke apart.

Harry looked at her, really looked at her in that moment and he felt the breath catch in his lungs.

The firelight gave her exposed creamy skin an ethereal glow. It made her fiery hair almost seem alight, like a crown of flames perched on her brow. Yet the thing that truly stopped his breath was her eyes. They were a warm brown, glittering with laughter, full of love and mischief.

"Marry me," he blurted out suddenly.

"What?" she asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Marry me," he repeated with a crooked smile.

She was silent, and her eyes were locked with his, and in that moment, Harry's heart stopped.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked, a smile blooming on his lips.

"Yeah."

Her smile made her whiskey coloured eyes crinkle, and Harry couldn't help but kiss her.

* * *

A/N So this is as far as I can get from the last chapter.

My inspiration for this came from listening to Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran. I'm warning you all, if you listen to this song, get ready for your heart to melt.

Please review :D


	9. Green II

Word Cont: 200

Ginny woke up to an empty bed. Looking at the clock on the nightstand told her that it was very late, or very early if you preferred. She sighed as she felt the cool sheets beside her. She could never sleep when Harry was away on a mission. It didn't happen as often as before, but she missed him when he was forced to leave.

She tried to go back to sleep but it evaded her, and no matter how much she tossed and turned, she couldn't get comfortable. Giving it up as a lost cause, she rose from the bed, wrapping her robe around her.

Ginny padded barefoot through the empty house, coming to the door of the nursery. She entered and lowered herself into the rocking chair. As the months passed, she found herself having more and more trouble manoeuvring her ever growing body.

She rocked in the chair, one hand resting on her swelling abdomen. A smile graced her lips as she took in the sage coloured walls Harry had painted himself and the dark wood of the crib.

As her eyes got heavier, she found herself hoping her little boy or girl had emerald green eyes.

* * *

A/N: Woah, I'm on a roll tongiht, aren't I?

You can blame my aversion to studying for my exams and Ed Sheeran for this. Combine the two and my fingers are itching to type.

The inspiration for this was Small Bump by Ed Sheeran. The song just might make you cry.

Please Review :)


	10. Red II

**Word Count: 230**

"I don't understand why you're being like this!" Harry yelled.

"Well, it should be obvious shouldn't it?" Ginny spat back, her eyes narrowed.

"Well it isn't, so maybe you could enlighten me!"

"How many times do we have to go over this Harry?"

"Once more, obviously."

"Could you just drop your attitude for a second so we can discuss this like adults?"

"I don't understand why you always give into her!" Harry yelled.

"She's my mother Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, turning away from him, afraid that he'd see the tears of frustration forming in her eyes.

"You don't want a big wedding, but you're letting her bully you into one, and whenever I try and say something, you bite my head off!"

Ginny turned back to him, and for a moment, Harry had to admire her fierce beauty, her eyes blazing, and her fiery red hair framing her face.

"She's my mother! _You_ obviously don't understand why I can't say no to her!"

Ginny's words rang in the room, and the moment she said them she wanted to take them back. Harry's face hardened, his eyes showing the hurt her words had caused.

"Harry, I-"

But before she could apologize Harry left, slamming the front door behind him.

Ginny sank into the chair, her head falling into her hands as she wondered how much trouble her temper had gotten her into.

* * *

A/N: I'm on a roll! These are actually pretty addicting to write.

As you've noticed, I've started repeating colours because who needs logic and sense?

Pleas review 8)


End file.
